


五次威尔要么醉酒要么缺觉，一次他终于清醒着

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drunk Will Graham, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: 看得超开心的一篇文，感谢作者PrinceJakeFireCake允许我将它翻译成中文。





	五次威尔要么醉酒要么缺觉，一次他终于清醒着

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Will was Drunk on Alcohol or Lack of Sleep and One Time He was Actually Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704580) by [PrinceJakeFireCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake). 



Five Times Will was Drunk on Alcohol or Lack of Sleep and One Time He was Actually Awake  
五次威尔要么醉酒要么缺觉，一次他终于清醒着  
by PrinceJakeFireCake

#1  
杰克·克劳福德在凌晨三点打来电话。电话的动静引得巴斯特爬到威尔身上，将他从睡梦中唤醒。他轻轻将小狗推到一边，接通手机。他什么话都没说，只是将手机搁在耳边，眼神放空，漫不经心地揉搓巴斯特的皮毛。巴斯特打了个呵欠，在威尔腿上安顿下来。

“威尔？”杰克在电话那头问道。

“嗯？”威尔哼哼着，有点想挂掉。巴斯特翻过身来，想要他揉肚子。威尔又哼哼起来。

“我吵醒你了吗？”杰克发问。

“不，不，当然没有，”威尔回覆。疲惫之下他的挖苦之意愈发浓重。“现在才不过，怎么，三点？当然了，我起床了。我怎么会没起床呢？”

“我知道，威尔，”杰克抱怨起来。“我也不想醒着。”

“英雄所见略同。”

杰克的沉默之下充满指责。然而，巴斯特毫无不满之意，他心满意足地舔舐威尔的手指，于是威尔无视了杰克，专心在他的狗狗身上。巴斯特比杰克更懂得赏识他。

“出现了一起谋杀，威尔，”杰克打破了沉寂。

“噢不，”威尔语气单调地回答。“我还以为你打过来是想要杯糖水。哈，巴斯特？”

巴斯特继续舔威尔的手指。威尔冲他微笑。杰克沉沉叹息一声，忍辱负重般，不过威尔一点也不抱歉。凌晨三点呢。

“威尔，拜托。我希望你能来现场，将你的意见告诉我，”杰克解释道，听上去有些乖戾。威尔觉得有点不公平，凭什么杰克要生气。

“我的意见？”威尔重复道。杰克咕哝一声表示肯定。威尔疲惫而讽刺地回答，“我觉得受害者可能已经死了。”

“威尔！”

“杰克！”

“威尔·格雷厄姆，我发誓——”

“操，别。这样会毁掉我那脆弱的自尊心的。”

“威尔，我过十分钟来接你，你最好给我醒着。”

“别担心，你已经吵醒我了。”

杰克挂断了电话。威尔凝视着他的手机，考虑了一下自己正穿着内衣裤的事实，然后看了看巴斯特。巴斯特抬头望他，呼哧呼哧地喘气，露出狗狗版的微笑，叫威尔觉得再溺爱他也不为过。巴斯特跟威尔都对他这个决定非常满意。

杰克这通电话半小时后，威尔家的门开了。威尔跟巴斯特都在半睡半醒之间，但巴斯特听到响动立刻就振作起来。巴斯特从床上跳下去，摇摇摆摆走出房间，威尔则翻了个身，搂住一只枕头。隐隐约约地，威尔听到地板在某人脚下吱嘎作响。狗狗们的尾巴啪嗒啪嗒地拍打在地板上，其中有一声噗通钝响，是某条狗将尾巴打到了墙上。威尔决定不去管它。只要能赖在床上，谋杀也好、抢劫也罢，他都无所谓。

“威尔？”门口传来依稀像是汉尼拔·莱克特的嗓音。

“走哎，尼拔，”威尔咕哝着，脸埋在枕头里。

“杰克给了我钥匙，派我过来。”汉尼拔解释道。脚步声表明他正在靠近。“他说你可能在睡觉。”

“醒着，”威尔含糊不清地说。汉尼拔动作温柔地将他翻过身来。“你做什么？”

“你喝酒了吗？”汉尼拔声音平静地问道。

“就一点儿，几小时前，”威尔回答。他抬起胳膊盖住眼睛，挡住门口透进来的微弱光线。他说的是实话。他午夜时开始喝的，停下来时大约一点钟吧，反正倒在床上了。没有很多，就一瓶左右。

“你觉得难受吗？”汉尼拔问。

“如果杰克将尸体带到我家里来，我会更难受，”威尔回答。

“他没有，”汉尼拔告诉他。“如果这能给你安慰。”

“真好，”威尔哼哼道。

他又翻身埋进枕头里。他看不到汉尼拔，但他能感觉到心理医生此时的兴味。床凹陷下去，是汉尼拔坐到床边，他小心地保持距离，不至于挨到他。

“杰克希望你去犯罪现场，”汉尼拔说道，他的语调依稀显得有些不感兴趣。

“哇哦，多叫人震惊，”威尔嘟囔着，将脸在枕头上磨蹭来磨蹭去。“我一点也不知道呢。告诉我多一点。”

出乎威尔意料的是，汉尼拔大笑起来。威尔转头看了他一眼。他坐在威尔床边，双腿交叉，有些拘谨。狗狗们四散在地板上，而温斯顿则蹲坐在床边，下巴搁在床上，双目密切注视着汉尼拔的一举一动。威尔伸出手去，拍拍他的脑袋。

“确切地说，你拥有几只狗？”汉尼拔观察着温斯顿，问道。

“还不够，”威尔回答。

“我数到七只。”

“还不够。”

威尔收回手去，再度埋头到枕头里。

“我不要走，”他表示。

“我注意到了，”汉尼拔回答。“你希望我怎么跟杰克说？”

“告诉他我伪造了自己的死讯，私奔去了西班牙，”威尔耸了耸一边肩头，建议道。

“噢？跟谁私奔呢？”汉尼拔轻哼道，被他给逗乐了。

“我的秘密情人，”威尔紧紧抓住枕头，咕哝道。“亚历山大三世（※：沙皇亚历山大三世）。”

“亚历山大三世？真的？看来是攀上高枝了。”

威尔在枕头里哼哧一声。一股重量压到身上，威尔迅速瞟了一眼，确认是温斯顿。威尔没有推开他，也不介意。

“你觉得杰克会相信吗？”汉尼拔的质疑实在讨厌，却合情合理。

“好吧，”威尔抱怨着翻过身，仰躺起来。温斯顿调整姿势，趴到他肚子上。“告诉他我跟我的秘密情人私奔了，秘密到我都不知道对方的名字。晚点我会离开，这样就可信了。”

“威尔，不行。”

“你无法阻止我。我爱我的秘密情人。虽然，不知道名字。”

“犯罪现场也许可以等你清醒一点再去，”汉尼拔表示。“我会告诉杰克我的车抛锚，我们将在中午抵达。”

“我不想去，”威尔气鼓鼓地，拉过枕头盖住脸。“跟我私奔吧。我们可以去西班牙。”

“我是很挑剔的，亲爱的威尔，”汉尼拔的声音仍然温柔，不过语调中蕴含了某些威尔无法辨明的情绪。“要么去意大利，否则免谈。”

“意大利也不错，”威尔回答。“只要不用去上班。”

“跨度似乎有点大，从上班到私奔。”汉尼拔略带惆怅地指出。

“不私奔就是死，”威尔纠正道。“杰克能接受的借口只有这两样。”

“我明白了，”汉尼拔回答。“你真的好心到愿意同我私奔吗？”

“没温题，”威尔喃喃道。“你很好。声音好听。体格也不错。我看好你哦。”

“你是清醒的吗，威尔？”

“是啊，当安。为什……”

威尔睡着了。汉尼拔将自己的手机调成静音，然后是威尔的。如果听不到杰克的电话，那可不是他故意的。

 

#2  
杰克同汉尼拔肩并肩坐在一起，打量着汉尼拔车里那具死尸。汉尼拔整个早上都跟杰克在一起，包括用这辆车接来杰克，因为杰克的车子在修车店里。明摆着，不可能是他。他没有离开过杰克的视线。

尸体全身皮肤被剥，而剥下的皮肤就搁在仪表盘上。汉尼拔看起来相当恼火，不为别的，尤其是因为他的车子被毁了。杰克打了几个电话，然后打给了威尔。

“哎哎，”威尔答道。杰克简直能够闻到酒精味儿。“什么事？”

“威尔，九点了，”杰克指出。

沉默片刻之后，威尔喃喃问道，“早上还是下午？”

“早上。”

“酷啊，难怪有这么多空酒瓶，”威尔笑了起来。

“威尔，出现了一起谋杀，”杰克一如既往地缺乏耐心。“你不能醉酒。我需要你清醒过来，才能帮助——”

“我帮不了忙，先生，”威尔吃吃地笑。“我都私本啦。我已斤在大概是西班牙了。”

“威尔，你没在跟任何人约会，”杰克争辩道，对汉尼拔半带困惑半带打趣的表情视而不见。

“你又不知道！”威尔发起脾气来。“我有可能在秘密同谁约灰呢。”

“你有吗？”

“说不定哟。”

“威尔。”

“杰克。”

“你表现得就像个熊孩子。”

“才不。”

杰克将手机递给汉尼拔，自己一脑袋撞到环绕停车场的砖墙上。汉尼拔将手机拿到耳边。

“早上好，”他问候道。

“尼拔！我刚还灾想你呢！”威尔大笑。“你咗什么呢？”

“我车里出现一具尸体，”汉尼拔回答。

“你车里为什么会有尸体呢，哈尼（蜜糖）？”

汉尼拔暗自记下要多给威尔买点威士忌。杰克正怒目而视，他只好努力忍笑。

“克劳福德探员正是为此需要你帮忙找出答案，”无视杰克锐利的眼神，汉尼拔解释道。“你起床多久了？”

“昨天，”威尔含糊地回答。“管他呢，尼拔，我想啊。”

“什么？”

“我的狗。我觉得还不够呢。所以，我昨天开车四处逛呀，就看到一条狗。”

“你又收留了一条流浪狗？”

“不！不，我收留了一条狗。汉，这是有区别的。反正，它超级可爱，就是总扒在我衬衫上不放。”

“威尔。”

“什？”

“你确定它是一条狗？”

威尔沉默了半晌。到汉尼拔禁不住想确认下威尔是否已经挂断时，听到了威尔的低声咕哝。

“你说对了！”他宣布。“这是一只浣熊！”

这一次，汉尼拔大声笑了出来，尽管杰克在一旁怒目而视。

 

#3  
杰克给汉尼拔打来电话时，阿拉娜正好在心理医生的办公室里，主要是因为她今天过得有些漫长，而他这儿储藏有啤酒。他们的对话简单流畅，只不过是杰克抱怨了威尔五分钟，所以汉尼拔打算去看看威尔为什么不接电话。从汉尼拔开心胜过关心的表情来看，阿拉娜推测此类事件发生得很频繁。

“最近这段日子，威尔酗酒愈发厉害了，”汉尼拔将手机放到一边，对她说道。“克劳福德探员不惜一切代价避免在这种状态下跟他打交道。据杰克说，他这样很难搞定。”

“我们应该探望一下他，”阿拉娜表示。她只有一点点醉，其实是想去偷喝威尔的优质啤酒，尽管他甚至都不喜欢啤酒，家里的啤酒却不错。

于是，汉尼拔开车，他们来到了威尔的小房子，双双诧异地看到威尔家似乎灯火通明。他们缓缓接近前门，还没到达门口、门就突然被推开了。威尔的狗狗们蜂拥而出，只朝汉尼拔跟阿拉娜的方向扫了一眼就飞奔离开。威尔磕磕绊绊地在他们身后出来，只穿着内衣短裤，在凉飕飕的秋日空气中显得令人不自在地怡然自得。

“晚上好，威尔，”汉尼拔愉悦地问候他。

“嘿呀，你们俩什么时候到的？”威尔哼哼着，身子有些摇摆。汉尼拔闻到他呼吸吐纳间的威士忌气息，分心片刻考虑了一下威尔将钱花在好酒而非衣食上这个事实，然后就看到威尔沉沉坐到门边的椅子上。

“你喝了多少？”阿拉娜质疑道。

“一滴点，”威尔吃吃笑了起来，这意味着他饮了至少两瓶。“我一直听到杰克的电话，就是不知道手机去哪儿了。”

“在你口袋里吗？”阿拉娜以她醉醺醺的逻辑建议道。

“有可能在，”威尔回答，然后目光向下扫了一眼。“我没有串长裤！”

“我们注意到了，”汉尼拔表示。

“腿不错，伙计，”阿拉娜赞同道。

“谢谢，”威尔喃喃着，打了个哈欠。“我冰箱里有啤酒。”

“酷啊，我这就去。”

阿拉娜将他俩单独留下。威尔似乎并没注意到，倒是直直望向远方。汉尼拔正考虑着该怎么同他挑起话题，威尔倒开口了。

“尼拔，我觉得杰克可能会杀了我，”威尔叹了口气，一手撸过自己的卷毛。

“无论我还是阿拉娜都不会允许这种事发生的，威尔，”汉尼拔决定诚实是最合适的回答，尤其是威尔事后不会记得大部分情节。

“是啊，不过我会允许吗？”威尔在椅子上摇摇晃晃。“尼拔，咱们去意大利吧。灰很有趣。灰有啤酒。还有威士忌。还有葡萄酒。还有宴会，尼拔。们走。”

威尔喝了，最少最少，得有八瓶。他大概命不久矣。

“威尔，我非常乐意陪你去意大利，”汉尼拔动作温柔地帮助威尔起身。“但你得先喝点水、吃点东西。”

“我不要，”威尔埋怨着，双臂环上汉尼拔的脖子，鼻子埋在他肩头蹭了蹭。汉尼拔忽然之间对威尔的衣着状态极为敏感起来，以及他卷卷的头发，以及他充满说服力的眼神。“你不愿意私奔吗，尼拔？”

“这世上没有什么能比将你从杰克身边偷走裹挟到意大利去在阿尔卑斯山一座小城堡边能拥有一大块土地养得下你所有的狗的田园举行一场美好的婚礼更能让我高兴的了，”汉尼拔陈述。

“听上去很棒，”威尔同意道，笑得无比灿烂。

“可我不觉得你清醒时会同意，”汉尼拔补充道。

“我讨厌你有理有据的时候，”威尔抱怨起来，重重叹了一口气。他斜靠过来，在汉尼拔嘴角边缘轻啄了一口，然后将身体重量全都压在了汉尼拔身上。“带我上床去，宝贝。”

将威尔抱到床上去时，汉尼拔思忖着，送他更烈的酒会得到怎样的好评。

 

#4  
当汉尼拔和杰克到达威尔家时，天正下着细雨。差不多到午夜时分了，不过杰克似乎并不怎么在意。汉尼拔倒是好奇威尔会怎样反应。

还没到门口，门就开了，威尔在狗狗们的簇拥下跌跌撞撞晃出来。他看看他们，每个毛孔仿佛都浸透了酒精，他叹了口气。汉尼拔几乎笑出声来。

“现灾半夜呢，杰克，”威尔抱怨着，瘫坐到门边的椅子上。“我想睡觉。”

“威尔，你有工作——”

“天哪，不，真的吗？”

“威尔。”

“杰克。”

“我不要再来一轮了。”

杰克径直前去威尔的厨房，不知道是要喝光他所有的威士忌还是将它们全都处理掉。威尔吃吃笑起来，扯扯汉尼拔的袖子。

“有多少汽车旅馆接受宠物的？”他问。

当愤怒的杰克稍后追究起来，汉尼拔会撒谎说他们遭到了熊的袭击。他不得不将威尔跟他所有的狗塞进他车里，沿高速公路离开。威尔一直笑个不停，为了逃离那只熊。

汽车旅馆很廉价。威尔扑倒在一张床上，将汉尼拔跟七只狗拽在一起，接着几秒钟内就陷入了梦乡。汉尼拔的手机在口袋里震动。他置之不理。

 

#5  
威尔没醉。一点也没。不过，他像是醉醺醺的，出于纯粹的疲惫。他眼睛都快睁不开，脚步蹒跚，还怀抱温斯顿。杰克看上去像是想杀人，汉尼拔觉得有点好玩，威尔精疲力竭，而温斯顿看起来真的很开心。狗狗的尾巴来回摇摆，舌头在威尔不修边幅的脸上舔来舔去。威尔已经习惯了，没有在意。

“嘿呀，”他打了个招呼。“死人了吗？”

“你就快了，如果你不睡觉的话，马上，”在杰克开口之前，汉尼拔评价道。“你上次睡觉是什么时候，威尔？”

“1945年，”威尔回覆。

“噢天哪，”杰克嘀咕着。“这就是我信任的侧写师。”

“威廉，你为什么不把狗放下来呢？”汉尼拔提议。

“我爱他，”威尔哀鸣着将脸埋进温斯顿的皮毛。温斯顿毫不介意，不过巴斯特，威尔脚边那只，似乎有点嫉妒。

“噢天哪，”杰克重复道。

“温斯顿，你是个好孩子，”威尔喃喃着说。

温斯顿的尾巴摇晃得愈发欢快了。汉尼拔再也搞不清楚这属于什么状况，不过他对现在的每分每秒都表示支持。

“你为什么不睡觉？”汉尼拔问。

“我不记得了，”威尔牢骚着，眯起眼睛、抬头望天花板。“都怪杰克。”

杰克一句话都懒得说了。他直接闪人。在身后，汉尼拔听到杰克引擎发动的声音，然后是轮胎碾过沥青路面，然后是一片沉寂。杰克真的离开了。汉尼拔自己都不知道为什么这么乐。

“你们为什么来的？”威尔打了个哈欠，懒懒地将温斯顿放到地上。

“出现了一具尸体，”看着威尔缓缓向自己走过来，汉尼拔解释道。

“噢不。”威尔听上去似乎一点也不烦心。他挂到汉尼拔身上，搂住他的脖子。

“真的。是在我家客厅发现的，”汉尼拔继续道，随便威尔为所欲为。

“别再杀人啦，汉尼拔，”威尔着恼道。

他靠在汉尼拔身上睡着了。汉尼拔想了想醉酒的威尔跟精疲力竭的威尔哪个更好，然后将他拖进了卧室。

 

#+1  
犯罪现场让威尔感觉腹中天翻地覆。他脚下有些打晃，看到客厅中四散的尸块和血迹，眉头愈发紧皱起来。据杰克说，受害者是个小个子老太太，她拥有四只幼犬，将周末闲暇时间都奉献给了这座城市、清理垃圾。威尔不禁心生厌恶。

“你怎么看？”杰克嗓音低沉，充满疲惫。

“我会收养那些狗，”威尔回答，蹲下来会见之前提到的小狗。它们哀哀叫唤，看上去吓坏了。

“关于凶手，威尔，”杰克嘟囔着。

“大概是个混蛋，”威尔回答，注意力集中在狗狗身上，希望这样能让自己感觉好一点。效用不大。

“就这？”杰克咕哝道。

“我不想来这儿，杰克。”

“我也不想。该死，现在才早上六点。”

“不，杰克。我不该在这儿。”

杰克一怔，犹豫片刻，随即驱他离开。威尔拢起所有狗来——奇迹般的是，它们避开了所有血迹和人体组织、干干净净——捞在怀里，快步出门。他将它们放到车里，心不在焉地抚摸起来，一不小心额头撞到车顶。他还未见到汉尼拔的身影就听到了他的声音。

“威尔？你还好吗？”

“真恶心，”威尔不满道。“像这样谋杀了一位无辜的、毫无防备的老太太。我感觉他是想仿效切萨皮克开膛手，创造一件血腥的艺术作品作为载体，可这一切简直令人作呕。”

“我明白了，”汉尼拔若有所思地沉吟道。“你能抓到他吗？”

“我不想，”威尔抱怨着，突然挺直了身体。从眼角余光，他看到杰克正在迅速靠近。他刚进到听觉范围内，威尔就将手搁在了汉尼拔肩头。“咱们私奔吧，汉尼拔。”

杰克仿佛凝固了。汉尼拔也僵了一僵，不过看起来似乎不是太过意外，而是忍俊不禁。他微笑起来。

“意大利？”他提议道。

“坐落在阿尔卑斯山的城堡，”威尔赞同道，将手沿汉尼拔的胳膊滑下去，捏住他的手。“有足够的地方养狗，还有孩子。”

“很有诱惑力，”汉尼拔发出愉悦的喉音，握住威尔的双手带到唇边。他的气息吹拂到威尔皮肤上，“需要邀请谁呢？”

“只有我们，”威尔宣布，一手环住汉尼拔的腰、将他拉近。“有必要请别人吗？”

杰克叹了口气，终于克服了这份打击。威尔跟汉尼拔双双转向他，怒目而视。

“你有意见吗？”威尔傲慢问道。“我在求婚呢，杰克。”

“非常粗鲁，”汉尼拔啧啧称是。

“首先，他没有收到邀请，但他却不请自来，”威尔恼火地说。

片刻沉默被威尔的哼声打断。他大笑起来，又将脸埋到汉尼拔颈窝好将笑声憋住。杰克又叹了口气，疲惫地揉了揉自己的脸。刚刚抵达的贝弗利吹了声口哨，威尔却笑得更凶了。

“我实在太累了，”他喘息着说，不再靠着汉尼拔。“我这就回家。”

“威尔，”杰克打算争辩。

“既然你这么疲惫，我开车送你吧，”汉尼拔提议，仿佛没听到杰克的话。

“莱克特医生！”杰克嚷嚷起来。

“再见，杰克，”威尔怒道，但他伪装的生气语调却被满满的笑容给出卖了。“下次你见到我的时候，我就是已婚男士了。”

威尔跟汉尼拔一同离开。在汉尼拔看来有些遗憾的是，在他能够认真地向威尔提出私奔要求之前，威尔就已经睡着了。

#完#


End file.
